There is a digital camera known in the related art that displays a list of options indicating image effects so as to allow the user to select from a plurality of image effects from a menu in which the user is able to select at least one image effect to be applied among a plurality of image effects available therein (see PTL 1).
In addition, a digital camera in the known art displays both an effects menu for selection of image effects to be applied and a slide menu for adjusting the effect level for a selected image effect (see PTL 1).